When Gray is Heated Up
by a date with the NIGHT
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP A fun little story bout Tsume, the group is in a new city, and Tsume is in the mood for some fun. TsumeKiba. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

a/n: ok something a little less angsty shall we, this is outta pure fun, and I normally don't write like this, but hay I am open for new stuff, and if I write another story that's depressing, I am gunna cry... again   
  
so some fun with Tsume and the gang, lets jus say there is some hints of Tsume/Kiba, body piercing, and a hardcore rock show. dun own Wolfs Rain, or the songs "Panasonic Youth" and "We are the Storm" !lets have some fun!   
  
When Gray is Heated Up   
  
This was a new city, a city that was alive, something that was a rarity these days. The sky was same old gray, but things were different in this city, no one lived behind a mask of decay, even the smell of the city had energy. Kiba, Hige, and Toboe didn't see the difference, but Tsume could, he had left the gang over an hour of reaching the city, and there was no sign of him.   
  
A door swings open to a tattoo parlor, there is loud music playing in the back ground, and certain screams coming from the back. A smile appeared on Tsume's face.   
  
"My kind of place" thought Tsume   
  
A bald man with tattoo flowing on both arms, came from the back room, a short punk looking girl followed from behind. She had everything on her face pierced, and a lot of tattoos.   
  
"Thanks Babe" said the girl giving the bald man a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"No just make sure you keep THAT clean, and you should be fine" said the bald man   
  
The punk rock chick walked out of the parlor.   
  
"So what can I do for you?" asked the bald man   
  
"Tsume!!" shouted Toboe waving his hand   
  
"I can see the horns Tsume, what have you been up too?" asked Hige   
  
Tsume said nothing, his eyes looked down.   
  
"What the hell is that?!" asked Hige again looking at Tsume belly  
  
"What do you think it is? paradise?" said Tsume "I got my belly button pierced"   
  
Hige rolled his eyes, and Toboe just looked puzzled.   
  
Kiba looked quickly at Tsume freshly belly button piercing, red filled his checks. Tsume caught sight and walked behind Kiba and put an arm around him.   
  
"I'm glad I found someone who likes it" said Tsume biting Kiba's ear   
  
"Tsume, stop it, save it for later" said Kiba blushing   
  
Hige rolled his eyes again   
  
The gray sky started to turn to black, as day turned to night, the streets started come alive. Neon signs lit up, club doors opened, and people flocked to all the clubs. Music played and alcohol was consumed as the night came to a start. The group came upon a club that hadn't opened up just yet.   
  
"Perfect, we'll be the first ones in here" said Tsume   
  
"oh fun" said Hige waving his finger in the air   
  
"I'm not forcing you guys, leave, I don't care" said Tsume   
  
There was a sigh of relief from Hige   
  
" I think we are gunna go Tsume, we are tired" said Kiba as Toboe yawned   
  
Kiba looked into Tsumes eyes, Tsume winked at him with the slightest of smiles, Something that only Kiba would notice.   
  
"Alright, see ya" said Tsume   
  
The group left not noticing the huge poster on the wall. It read in big red letters "ROCK SHOW ONE NIGHT ONLY DOORS OPEN AT 10pm COME SEE SOME HARDCORE BANDS"   
  
The doors opened up with stairs leading down to a red glow at the bottom. A big red neon sign greeted people at the bottom, reading THE VELVET RED would flash. Through the arched door way opend up to a big ball room. It looked like the place had been through hell more than few times, band posters every where plastered the walls. At the front of the ball room was a stage with tattered red curtain.   
  
People started to move to the front of the stage and waited the arrival of the band to start performing.   
  
The lights went black as the crowed hooted and hollered. Tsume was right in the middle of the crowd, pulsing for the band to start.   
  
"WE WROTE THESE PLANS..." was screamed as the curtain opened. The crowd started to move and thrash as the song started Tsume got caught up in the mosh pit that started. People punching, and jumping around   
  
"What is this? a fight?" said Tsume to himself dodging punches and kicks. The fast guitars and screams from the band filled the small club. Tsume missed a punch to the head, and knocked some kid out. He jumped to miss another kick, and did his own kick into some ones face. That kid fell to the floor bleeding, Tsume laughed at the sight. Not looking right away Tsume got punched in the head, he fell forward slightly, then came back fists ready, eyes searching, quick not to let that happen again. found the kid laughing.   
  
"THIS LOVE AFFAIR IS SOOOO LOST!!!!!" was screamed from the lead singer   
  
Tsume went running up to kid laughing, and punched him in the stomach, the teen feel tot he floor, with some blood coming from his mouth The band slowed the song down, to a nice beat. Tsume moved out of the hellish pit, to a more safer part of the crowd. He closed his eyes taking in the beat of the song, and bobbed his head to it. Tsume clamed down and had to catch his breath. This routine went on for another 3 more hours, as different band played. Tsume left the club as the last of the band finished their set. He had a few bumps and burses, nothing he wasn't use too. There was a group of kids in the center of the club on the floor knocked out.   
  
"Hmm" smiled Tsume rubbing his wrist as he left   
  
Tsume walked down the street, past clubs and bars, and people passed out in the sidewalk. Tsume followed the sent of a familiar wolf, the sent lead him out of the city to the out skirts. There was the group of Hige, Toboe and Kiba.   
  
"I waited up for you Tsume" said Kiba winking at Tsume   
  
fin] 


	2. I Waited Up for You

a/n: i love when people ask me for more chapters. This story is doing what i wanted, putting people in a good mood. so this chapter is gunna be pure fluff, not as hardcore as i'd like it to be, but we all know if i did the story would get banned, but, if you want, i have another story (Tsume/Kiba paring) if you want it, gimmie your e-mail i'll send you a copy. There needs to be more of Tsume/Kiba fics. that paring is just so much better than the same ol' Tsume/Toboe , and its hotter. anyway enough from me...to the rest of the story. enjoy. (this is the last from me, but put the song "Down" from blink on it makes the story work even better)   
  
When Gray is Heated Up Chapter 2: I Waited Up for You   
  
"I waited up for you" said Kiba winking   
  
"So it seems" said Tsume with a smile   
  
Kiba smiled back, he had stayed up all night waiting Tsume to return. Kiba stood up and wrapped his arms around Tsume kissing him lightly. He closed his eyes taking in the sent from Tsume. He always smelled good, no matter what. Kiba kissed Tsume again, Tsume returning the kiss.   
  
"Mmmm its good to have you back" said Kiba   
  
"Its good to know that you still think of me" said Tsume   
  
"Lets get away from these two" said Kiba pointing at a sleeping Toboe and Hige   
  
The two wolfs started to walk, they wouldn't want to wake up Toboe and Hige. Kiba knew if they did, he and Tsume would never hear the end of it. Besides he wanted to be alone with his gray wolf. There was a glow from the city in distance. The night was warm and breezy, fire flies sparking in the darkness. Kiba felt so good to enjoy this with Tsume.   
  
"Tsume..." Kiba's voice trailed off   
  
"You don't have to tell me twice" said Tsume with a smile   
  
Tsume put his arms around the slightly shorter wolf, and pulled him closer. Kiba loved when Tsume would do that. He loved the feeling of being crushed by Tsume. Tsume looked into the pools of blue that were Kiba's eyes. Tsume could get lost staring into Kiba's eyes, such a deep blue , and full of life.   
  
There was another kiss, this one more passionate than before. Tsume and Kiba had thier eyes closed, letting each others tongues explore each others mouths. Kiba broke the kiss, he had a look of passion in his eyes.   
  
"Tsume I need more of you" said Kiba pulling Tsume's jacket off. Time couldn't move fast enough for Tsume and Kiba, as the pulled each others clothes off. The need for flesh on flesh was so great. Kiba and Tsume fell to the soft ground, Kiba landing on top. He assaulted Tsume's shoulder, kissing and biting. He licked his way across Tsume's collar bone making Tsume shudder. Tsume had given control to Kiba, but not for long.   
  
"My turn" said Tsume pushing Kiba down and pinning him. Kiba liked to be in control, but loved it even more when Tsume wanted to be in power. Tsume looked up and down Kiba's body. He dove in for Kiba's neck, kissing softly as he moved to Kiba's shoulder. Tsume then sunk his teeth into shoulder, blood trickling down, Tsume licked up some of it up. The mix of pain and Tsume's tongue was amazing. Tsume wiped some of the blood away from his mouth   
  
"You're mine, its official" said Tsume   
  
Kiba smiled, their relationship was solidified, it felt good to know that he was Tsume's partner. Tsume kissed Kiba for a final time. They were both tired, and sleep was coming to clam them both. Kiba put his head on Tsume's chest, Tsume playing with Kiba's wild hair. Kiba looked into Tsume's eyes.   
  
"I love you Tsume"   
  
"I love you too Kiba" 


End file.
